What Evil Can Do
by FrostedScar
Summary: Serena was so desperate for friends, that even when evil looked her in the eye, and made it's sweet but empty promises, she took it's hand.
1. And it all begins

~Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drives me  
  
Into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away~  
  
**  
  
I remembered the tale that the strange old lady had once told me. The theme of the story was, 'Even when evil looks you in the eye, and offers your deepest wish, don't take its hand. Its love is empty, and its promises are lies.'  
  
Sometimes you think, 'How can people be so cruel? How can people just be so evil? What's their motive?'  
  
They were bribed.  
  
**  
  
Serena hated her life. She despised it. She had to have the worst life anybody could ever have. Sometimes, at night, she would cry herself to sleep. Serena would cradle herself in her green comfortable, and silently sob, wondering why God, or whoever was up there had decided to make her life so horrible. Serena knew she worried her mother with her somber attitude towards life, and her constant habit of locking herself in her room, but she didn't care. Her life wasn't worth living. Everyday, it was the same thing. Serena woke up, she went to school, got teased and was the loner on the playground, then came home, and wrote in her dairy. Serena wanted it to change. She wanted to have a best friend like on the television shows she watched. Heck, she wanted to have a friend. But no one cared. No one listened to her. Serena had the feeling that even her teacher ignored her. What was wrong with her? Was she really a complete outsider?  
  
But in the books, weren't there other outsiders that the protagonist-freak made friends with? Then again, this wasn't a book. It was life.  
  
And that's why on the day of June 20th, the last day of school, a smile was stretched across her small features. It drew attention to her pale face, and gave off a cheerful aura. Her honey-brown eyes were larger than usual, and were sparkling merrily. Her short black hair was drawn into a small ponytail into the back of her head, and she was clutching her school bag that was filled to the top with school supplies with excitement. It was the first day of freedom. She was free from the kids who tormented her daily; the kids who made her life a living hell.  
  
Serena's older brother George was sitting in the front seat, eyeing her oddly in the mirror. He had just graduated from Jr. High and was moving onto High School. Serena had also graduated from Elementary school, and was moving onto Junior High next year.  
  
George was five feet ten, with messy dark black hair ("As black as the night," as her mother called it), and large brown eyes. In Serena's opinion, George was lucky. He had tons of friends, and he was extremely popular in school. He even had a girlfriend.  
  
George looked up from his lap and turned his head to look at Serena, a curious smile spreading across his attractive features, "You seem happy today."  
  
Serena replied softly, "Last day of school. Everyone's happy."  
  
"Except for Euclid," Joked George. "He's never happy that school ends. Then he has no work!"  
  
"George," Serena's mother scolded softly, but in teasing tones. "That's not very nice. The boy is extremely kind."  
  
"Just because you're friends with his Mother doesn't mean he's not a dork," George replied, grinning at Serena.  
  
Serena returned the small smile, and fiddled with the straps of her backpack. She'd met Euclid before. He was geeky, like George had redundantly pointed out, but he was nice.  
  
Serena's mother ignored George's comment. "Serena, honey, how was your day?"  
  
"Good," Serena blandly said, looking up to meet her mother's tired eyes. "I got no homework over the summer, which is a first."  
  
"Oh I'm sure they'll send something in the mail," Serena's mother responded playfully.  
  
Serena laughed softly, watching the blur of trees rush by. She focused her small eyes on them, taking in every shade of green, every house, and every pedestrian. The suburbs were always her favorite place. She didn't know how anyone could live in New York City. Her family constantly went into New York City to visit her Aunt Rose and Uncle Chad. Her Aunt Rose was pregnant, and was due in August. It was going to be a girl, and her name was to be Hope. Serena thought that that was a very pretty name.  
  
"Anything come in the mail for me?" George interrupted her train of thoughts. He was staring at their mother with curious eyes.  
  
"No, hun. You expecting anything?" She responded, clicking the left signal on. Serena unbuckled her seatbelt as they turned onto their street and passed her neighbor's house.  
  
"Just the new Aerosmith c.d.," George answered, shedding his own seatbelt as they pulled into their driveway.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. Her brother loved music.  
  
"Haven't you been waiting for that for two weeks?" Her mother inquired, stopping the car in their garage. She unbuckled her seatbelt and unlocked the car. She stepped out of the car, and brushed her long ebony hair out of her eyes. Her mother was one quarter Japanese. She had small brown eyes and her long straight black hair. Her mother was fashion designer, and worked in a large firm in the south shore of Long Island.  
  
"Yeah," George ducked and came out of the car. He slung his backpack lazily over his shoulder. "Music Heaven is slow. I think I drive them insane, always buying stuff from them."  
  
Serena giggled softly, and stepped out of the automobile. Her mother cast a weak smile in his direction.  
  
"I bought popcorn for you guys," Her mother beamed at Serena, eager to please her.  
  
George grinned, "Awesome."  
  
Serena grinned. Popcorn was her comfort food. The three of them trudged up the dark blue steps up to their large colonial house. The house had three stories, with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. It was a large house, with a reasonably big backyard. The house was painted navy blue and white, and gave off a pleasant aura.  
  
Serena watched her mother as she fit the brass key smugly into the keyhole, and turned the doorknob.  
  
Her mother gently pushed the door open, and Serena and George ran into their house. The house was placidly plain. The front door led to the living room, which had a large navy-blue couch and a big-screen television across the room. A fireplace was on the other side of the room, with a mantel over it. Three small windows where lined on the walls, and an old fashioned radiator was stationed in the corner. Serena dropped her coat on top of her mother's, and walked down the hallway to her room. She slammed the door shut, and threw her backpack onto the floor.  
  
She heard a voice from down the hall. Her mother always asked her the same question everyday, out of habit, but after a while a bit of exasperation had worked itself into the genuine concern in her mother's voice.  
  
"You okay, dear?"  
  
Serena never answered. It was so obvious she wasn't okay.  
  
But today was different. "Yeah," Serena called back. She smiled gently, and flopped onto her bed.  
  
Serena automatically reached out for her diary on the dresser next to her queen sized bed. She rolled onto her stomach, and bit the top of her pen as she flipped it open, and scribbled the date on a fresh page.  
  
Suddenly, a noise sounded from the window. Serena jumped off of the bed and whirled around, in the direction of the window. She peered out of her window, and wasn't surprised to see Lamar standing there, throwing pebbles from the driveway at her bedroom window. She tugged on the window and opened it. A cool summer breeze drifted into the house. Thank God it wasn't humid that day. That would ruin the actually nice day she was having. Serena narrowed her eyes at the boy.  
  
"What do you want, Lamar? I'm actually having a good day today. I don't need to hear your pointless insults," She glared at him, ready to shut the window if he was going to insult her, like usual.  
  
"Gabriel said that you told-" Lamar started to say, when a giant horned owl swooped from the sky, on cue, and bashed into the boy.  
  
Since when do owls come out in daytime?  
  
Lamar, looking completely horrified, jumped up, and leaped over the hedges into his own backyard. Serena screamed as the owl then made a beeline for her bedroom window. Her trembling fingers tried to fiddle with the window lock and she attempted to force the window down. Unfortunately, she managed to snap the window shut right after the owl had entered.  
  
What great timing.  
  
The owl swooped over her, dropped a letter from it's talons onto her head, and then perched on her desk, watching her through its yellow eyes.  
  
"You okay, Serena?" She heard her mother call. She must have heard her scream.  
  
"I'm fine!" Serena yelled back. She eyed the owl suspiciously before jumping off her bed and running over to the creature, intending to grab it. A furious hoot erupted from the owl. It flew up, beyond her reach. Serena growled at the owl, and grabbed the letter that sat up on her bed. She gave up. Let it stay there. She tore it open, and unfolded the letter. Who used owls to mail letters? It was probably some prank  
  
Dear Miss Woods,  
You have been accepted to Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the powerful house of Aether. Term begins the first of September, but you may arrive in the last two weeks of August. We've included a portkey to ensure your arrival. Attached is a list of school supplies that you are required to bring.  
Cheers, Headmaster Cromwell.  
  
A small glittery object fell out of the envelope. Serena guessed this was the portkey-whatever it was. She placed it on the table, not sure how to use it. Serena re-read the letter, and then read the second piece of parchment included in the envelope. It was a long list of supplies, including books, robes, a cauldron, and a wand. At the very bottom, it specified where to get them.  
  
Okay, this really was one big prank. But something in the owl's eyes said it wasn't. This was real. Serena clutched both letters to her chest, and tugged the door open.  
  
"Mom?" Serena yelled, running down the hallway.  
  
She wondered if she would let her go. Serena sure hoped they would. She could finally get always from all the kids who hated her at her school. And she'd always liked magic tricks-and she thought tarot card readings were awesome. Maybe she'd be able to hex all the kids in her grade when she'd learned some good spells.  
  
Serena stepped into her mother's office, and avoiding stepping on a soccer ball that George had probably left there. "Guess what just happened."  
  
Serena handed the letters to her mother, and allowed the woman to read them herself. 


	2. Already lost a friend

~Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep, never die)~  
  
**  
  
Serena stood, irresolute, in the middle of the kitchen. Her mother had been apprehensive at the prospect of letting her go to some magic school, and her father was willing to let her take the risk. She didn't know what to do. All she knew is that she really wanted to go.  
  
She cast a depressed glance at the window. The sun was rising, and the beautiful darkness of the night would soon be devoured by the brightness of the day. Serena loved the night. She felt like it was when her true inner spirit really soared. The night was like a black cape, the stars shimmering like sequins that were sewn into it. She wanted to own that cape.  
  
Serena tugged at the refrigerator, and pulled out her second can of cherry coke. She snapped it open, and listened to the cherry liquid sizzle, although she had just dropped a tabloid in it. The thick red liquid swirled in the can, reminding her strangely of blood. She raised the can to her pale lips, and let the sweet liquid trickle into her dry throat. She savored the rich, satisfying feeling that had overcome her mouth. Finally, Serena put the can on the table, and leaned her back against the kitchen table, gazing at her fuzzy slippers. Her long bare legs looked oddly pale, especially in the summer, bony, and awkward.  
  
Serena should just go. She knew it too. It was her mother she was worried about. Serena was all packed, and she had been pondering whether to go or not for the past two days.  
  
A beam of sunlight streaked across the kitchen, and hit the refrigerator. Serena shuffled her plum slippers across the wooden floor. She closed the forest green curtains on the window. An annoyed groan escaped from her lips, and she took another large gulp from the can of cherry soda.  
  
It was morning. Serena had been up since three in the morning, not able to sleep. She was too anxious to sleep. Tangles inhabited her hair, and made it frizzy. Blue lines circled her sharp honey-brown eyes. Serena nervously tugged on her navy-blue pajama shorts with anticipation. Maybe she should just run away...  
  
Faintly, from the back of the house, Serena could make out footsteps. Serena gazed anxiously at the hallway, and squinted her eyes when a bright light flooded into the kitchen. She scowled, and resisted the sudden urge to run into the hallway and turn off the light.  
  
The pounding footfalls grew louder. Cautiously, and hoping it wasn't an intruder; Serena dove into the small cramped space between the refrigerator and the oven.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
It was her mother. Serena's mother's head appeared in the kitchen.  
  
Serena didn't move, or speak.  
  
Her mother furrowed her brow, and stepped into the room. "Honey?"  
  
She was donned in a lacy white nightgown, with her raven locks up in a careless bun at the top of her head.  
  
Serena squished herself further into the diminutive space, trying to avoid her mother's prying eyes. She didn't know why she didn't want to see her mother right now. She just wanted time alone.  
  
Her mother sat in one of the chairs that circled the square table that they ate meals on. She faced the opposite direction where Serena crouched, and spoke softly.  
  
"Well, if you're there, I've made a decision."  
  
Serena furrowed her brow. Did that mean that her mother had decided to allow Serena to go to Salem? Or was it the other way around? Serena shifted her position as quietly as she could, and stared at her mother through her dark brown eyes, awaiting the decision with eagerness.  
  
Her mother paused, and her gaze moved to the window. Her mother smiled, although she knew Serena was in the kitchen.  
  
"I've agreed to let you go to Salem," Her mother admitted, sighing. She didn't seem too happy with her decision, but she wanted to make her daughter happy. "It's good for you, I think. You'll get friends.and you'll be...happy." A tear slid down her mother's pale cheek, but she made no effort to wipe it away.  
  
Serena fought the instinct to go and comfort her mother. But right now she was pulsing with happiness. Serena grinned, and resisted the urge to reveal herself, and do a dance, right there on the spot.  
  
"Well." Her mother concluded, almost sadly. Her chocolate-brown eyes hastily searched the darkened kitchen for her familiar black-haired daughter.  
  
Serena didn't budge.  
  
"Okay then," Serena's mother stood up, and slowly walked out of the room, and down the hallway. As soon as Serena was sure her mother's footsteps had faded into the den, Serena stood, and took a few careful steps forward. She walked down the same hallway her mother had exited into, and into the den. Her mother was sitting on an armchair, and removing a bookmark from the book she was reading.  
  
Serena's mother looked up, upon hearing her enter. Serena ran to her mother, and threw her arms around her.  
  
********************  
  
The large dining hall slowly came into focus, and Serena landed with a large THUD on the ground. Serena swayed dangerously, and steadied herself by gripping her trunk tightly, and regaining her balance. That was some trip. Portkeys weren't turning out to be her favourite method of transportation.  
  
Wow, she thought to herself as she looked around the hall. The hall was draped with magnificent velvet curtains, and the floor was granite. There were round tables scattered throughout the hall, and students bustling about the hall.  
  
Serena smiled, and dragged her suitcase behind her, searching the crowds for somebody who would talk to her. Everyone looked so friendly, and enjoyable!  
  
There was a lonely-looking girl sitting in the corner of the room, with golden curls that reached her waist. She had enormous sky-blue eyes, and a bit of a belly. Serena approached her, feeling oddly confident, and stuck out her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Serena Woods, what's your name?" Serena smiled weakly at the girl. The girl looked up, almost in surprise, and returned the small smile. She shook Serena's hand.  
  
"Vanessa Peterson," She replied, in a heavy southern accent.  
  
"Nice to meet you Vanessa. You new here too?" Serena questioned, and took a seat next to the girl at the table, leaving her trunk behind her.  
  
The girl nodded, "I'm in Terrigena. You?"  
  
Serena guessed that Terrigena must be another house. "Aether," She answered, and nervously patted her bun to make sure it was still intact.  
  
The girl gasped, and placed a small hand over her mouth. "You're in Aether? That be the same house as my sister!" Serena's smiled was soon replaced by a frown. She was puzzled. Was Aether bad?  
  
"Excuse me?" Serena asked politely.  
  
"You are one of them muggle borns, aren't you?" Vanessa asked, almost a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
Serena furrowed her brow, "Muggle?"  
  
"Your parents aren't witches, or wizards. Muggles are non-magic folk," Vanessa explained, a bit of impatience working into her voice. "Being in Aether ain't good. That's where arrogant purebloods are, like my sister. Excuse me, I shouldn't be insulting my own family, but it ain't a lie. Watch out, you are especially vulnerable in that house, you bein' a muggle bourn and all," She drawled, shooting apprehensive looks around her, like she didn't want anyone to see her talking to Serena.  
  
"Oh," Was all that escaped from Serena's lips. That baffled her. So there were bullies here too? And why had she been placed in Aether? She wasn't pureblood, as Vanessa had put it, and she wasn't arrogant, or haughty.  
  
"Damn," Vanessa swore, her eyes fixed on a figure moving their way. She was tall, she looked about sixteen. The girl had the same curly golden hair, and pale blue eyes, but her face was more round, and she was slender.  
  
"Is that your sister?" Serena asked, feeling stupid.  
  
Vanessa nodded. "Her name's Keira."  
  
"Hey Vannie," Keira smirked, and harshly patted her sister's head. She too had a southern accent, but it wasn't as heavy as Vanessa's. Vanessa cringed, and lowered herself into her seat. Keira's attention was drawn to Serena.  
  
"And who this be?" Keira drawled, taking a seat on the opposite end of the table.  
  
Vanessa didn't answer.  
  
"Vannie? Aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend?"  
  
"I'm Serena Woods," Serena answered for Vanessa. Vanessa placed her head in her hands and moaned.  
  
"Woods," Keira stated thoughtfully. "Not a pureblood name.you must be a mudblood." Her upper-lip curled, and she shot an arrogant glance at Vanessa.  
  
Vanessa looked up, her features tense and her fists clenched.  
  
What had caused so much anger for the word 'mudblood'?  
  
"What does Mudblood mean?" Serena curiously asked. Keira burst out in cruel laughter, and another groan erupted from Vanessa's throat, like the creak of a floorboard in an old house.  
  
"It's a foul and slang term for muggle-bourn. It's a really bad insult, and I would prefer if ya'all don't use it," Vanessa spoke for Keira, and shot a hard glare at her sister.  
  
Keira snorted. "I'll take that into consideration. Let's see.hmm.NO!" Keira was engulfed by another fit of laughter.  
  
Serena's eyes flashed dangerously, "That's so old. Next time I would recommend coming up with something that's clever. Actually," Serena paused, pretending to be thoughtful. "It may not be really your fault that you're a stupid freak. But you know, you can always get professional help for that."  
  
Keira stiffened, and locked her icy blue eyes with Serena's warm, brown ones. "Why don't you just to Hell, you little brat?"  
  
"How is it there, by the way?" Serena asked, raising her eyebrows innocently. Vanessa giggled, and grinned victoriously at her sister.  
  
Keira clenched her jaw, "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow, "I bet you would like to know too. But that's easy for you, all you would have to do is write your dear Mother." She clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing what had just slipped out of her.  
  
Vanessa gasped, and darted out of the Velvet Hall, tears streaming down her angelic features.  
  
Keira watched as her sister soon disappeared, and then marched over to Serena and punched her, straight across the cheek.  
  
"Don't you dare insult my mother!" Keira shrieked.  
  
The Velvet Hall grew quiet, and Serena whimpered, and held her bruised cheek tenderly. She grabbed her trunk and started sobbing. Half-clutching her cheek, half dragging her trunk, Serena raced up the stairs in the same direction Vanessa had went, hoping to find the Aether Commons somewhere along the way. 


End file.
